


Plumas que el viento guía

by imnotjohndeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Few dialogs, M/M, Soulmates, Spread Your Wings, destination
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotjohndeacon/pseuds/imnotjohndeacon
Summary: John es un chico muy callado.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 9





	1. Canto mudo de un ave en el nido de un fresno

_John siempre ha sido un niño muy callado._

Lo cual la mayoría de sus allegados consideraban una desventaja. Veían al pequeño castaño, con la cabeza a veces arriba, a veces abajo, sumergido en su propia mente, los ojos grises se figuraban perdidos y la boca en una línea recta casi perfecta, sin intención alguna de abrir aquellos rojizos labios para expresar alguna idea.

Tímido, a diferencia de sus compañeros de escuela, de sus vecinos y de los chicos que veía pasar corriendo por la acera cada vez que el camión de helados llegaba. Entonces su madre, con una mirada cálida y las manos delicadas volteándole la carita por el mentón, tenía que preguntarle si quería un par de libras para ir por un helado.

La mujer en ese instante se encuentra a un niño que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rajando un poco más sus ojos, aceptaba con entusiasmo.

Entonces va y corre. Sale por la puerta de madera y se detiene a cuatro metros antes de llegar al camión con el payaso dibujado en una puerta y una música de clave repetitiva. Tiene que detenerse, porque era pequeño, y por ser así, era imposible pasar por los chicos grandes que gritaban al heladero su ansiado pedido.

Él era paciente. No le representaba algún problema ser el último chico que, una vez el camión está vacío en compradores, se acerca. Con una sonrisa pide una paleta de vainilla. Con la misma sonrisa la recibe y paga, y aun sonriendo, corre a sentarse al pasto de su casa, donde sonríe un poco más cuando ve a cinco aves estar posadas en el pórtico de la casa de enfrente y cantan.

_John siempre ha sido un niño muy callado._

Lo sabe. Cuando al levantarse de su pupitre de madera chocolatada y presentarse delante de su nuevo curso, la profesora lo hace repetir tres veces la misma frase por no poder escucharlo bien. Pero a pesar de ser un chico paciente, debe de admitir que se sintió frustrado a mitad de la segunda.

Un poco de su jovialidad se escapa cuando antes de terminar la cuarta repetición, la maestra lo hizo sentarse, con una mueca disgustada en su boca y una mirada escrutadora que retuvo en él durante unos segundos más, antes de pasar al siguiente niño.

La pequeña cabeza castaña está inquieta, mientras sigue cada uno de los delicados movimientos de la docente. John siempre fue un niño muy callado, paciente, y observador. Así que sin decir nada, observa que ese gesto peculiar no se repite con ningún otro estudiante.

Receso es sinónimo a descanso, no obstante, el desasosiego retratado en ojos enfocados en sus zapatos sin poder darle una mordida a su emparedado de queso o tomar de su jugo de manzana, no lo deja relajarse. La cabeza se levanta, con un leve suspiro que escapa de la pequeña ranura entre sus labios entre abiertos y mira al campo de juegos.

Las yemas de sus dedos pican por la conmoción de la idea de unirse a las atrapadas, pero John es demasiado callado como para animarse a ir a preguntar si puede unirse, en especial después de recordar las risitas que soltaron algunos niños cuando la profesora lo interrumpió antes de la cuarta repetición de su nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

Es entonces cuando no solo sus familiares lo consideran una desventaja. También él.

_John siguió siendo un niño muy callado._

Lo consternaba tener que hablar en voz alta y en su pequeño grupo de cinco amigos, pocas veces daba su verdadera opinión a un tema, no se involucraba demasiado y justo después de la campana de salida, tomaba su mochila, pasaba la mano una vez por su cabello del lado derecho y salía de la secundaria a la esquina de la manzana para esperar el autobús. Nadie lo detenía, pero no le importaba.

Era un fantasma entre las personas. Que ríe, se siente solo, preocupado, nervioso y quiere amar. Pero al final de todo, un fantasma.

Y en contra de cualquier síntoma, es en esa parada del autobús, donde las nubes tienen un frío matiz gris, la calle es por el momento solitaria, la brisa de otoño corre revolviendo los mechones de su pelo, también las cuerdas colgantes de su mochila, las aves están tranquilas, regordetas, buscando calor en las ramas de los árboles que se tiñen de naranja y la ciudad es como si estuviera hecha solo para él, arde.

El dorso de su mano quema, como cuando de niño tuvo un accidente a causa de su inocencia y se quemó con una olla metálica al tocarla; arde, como su pecho cuando vio a la primera niña que le gustó darle un beso a otro chico en los columpios del parque; pero es emocionante, como cuando va a toda velocidad en su bicicleta por el campo, dejándole pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos; y el estómago se revuelve, ansioso, hasta que después se alcanza a distinguir una marca roja en la blanquecina piel.

Una letra. Dos. Tres, cuatro y cinco. Seis. Siete. Siete letras.

_John siguió siendo un niño muy callado._

Pero ese día lloró.

Lloró cuando caminaba, observando a través del cúmulo de gotas que borraban su vista las deportivas rojas que solo avanzaban de manera robotizada.

Lloró parado frente al marco de la puerta, intentando cubrir las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con las mangas de su suéter naranja.

Lloró contra el hombro de su madre, manchando la delicada blusa amarilla en un abrazo que pedía perdón por la decepción.

Lloró en las viejas verdes escaleras con ella, repitiendo plegarias de disculpa sin escuchar los consuelos.

Lloró hasta que el cielo azul se fundiera en una oscuridad de la medianoche gélida y triste.

Lloró bajo las sábanas moradas de la cama, susurrándole a los ángeles.

Clemencia. Y libertad.

Volviéndose a voluntad un ave enjaulada, creciendo entre rejas y ataduras, teniendo miedo a volar, porque al despegar, caerá y morirá.

_John siempre fue un joven muy callado._

Tímido, pero no en exceso. Se veía sonreír de vez en cuando por los chistes estúpidos de la adolescencia, mirar con sorna a la víctima de una broma o rodando los ojos al mandato de un adulto.

Y odiaba algunas cuantas cosas. Odiaba que le recriminaran que olvidaba cosas a voluntad, cuando naturalmente no podía controlarlo. Odiaba que se burlaran de él solo por mantener buenas calificaciones, no era su culpa que los estúpidos compañeros no pudieran hacer una simple suma. Odiaba que las personas dijeran que explotaba cuando se molestaba, solo porque era en general tranquilo. Odiaba que pensaran que era raro solo por preferir mantenerse callado a decir mierda.

Odiaba la imprudencia. Aquellas frases soltadas sin descuido, absteniéndose a pensar en que podrían dañar a alguien, aquellos golpes amistosos sin detenerse a reflexionar que un morado aparecería en un par de horas, las necedades realizadas y la insensatez a flor de piel. ¿Pero qué podía decir para detener esas acciones de mal gusto de sus amigos? Nada. Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. En esa etapa, los jóvenes eran egocentristas, preocupados por su propia dignidad y él no era la excepción.

No obstante, las acciones precipitadas de sus compañeros arribaron como una tormenta no prevista cuando después de una junta improvisada de reflexión antes que él llegará al aula de clases, llegaron al convenio de qué era momento que aquel chico que nunca, ni por un reto, se quitaba el guante que cubría su mano derecha, revelara su oscuro secreto.

Claro que "oscuro secreto" fue una hipérbole bromista. Una frase con carácter burlón que aventaron a saco roto.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos que, cuando tomando desprevenido al joven castaño garabateando sinsentidos en la paleta de su pupitre, dos pares de manos lo tomaron por los hombros y otro más se deshizo de la prenda con agilidad.

_Farrokh._

Fenómeno. Monstruo. Bucanero anal.

_Farrokh._

Follaculos. Parásito. Degenerado.

_Farrokh._

Torcido. Bronc. Chupa pollas.

_Farrokh._

Perra. Freak. Puto.

_Farrokh._

Marica.

John se odiaba a sí mismo. 


	2. Despertar trágico de un ave en el pasto del suelo

_John siempre fue un joven muy callado._

Con la palma de la mano en la barbilla, las pestañas cayendo arriba de los ojos grises que leen enfocados un libro de arte sacro y respirando gradualmente, eso pensaba su amigo Brian de él. Y por eso le gustaba su compañía. Un poco de silencio en un mundo estruendoso, no venía mal a la vida.

Y al joven castaño realmente no le causaba mayor fastidio el mutismo por parte de ambos. Era agraciado el acto de que uno y otro comprendieran que la presencia del sosiego traía calma, y no necesariamente era cerillo que encendía alguna problemática. Eso, pocos jóvenes lo comprendían.

El arte sacro era horrible. Fue lo que pudo concluir al pasar de las páginas y con el fruncimiento de cejas. No obstante, esa sentencia tenía segunda parte. La importancia del arte sacro recaía en su representación al culto, a lo sagrado, a lo divino. Cualquier desatención a ese objetivo hacía de forma autónoma que la pintura, escultura o mosaico en cuestión careciera de valor. No servía. Aun fuera de una técnica de pincelado tan pulcra.

¿Y por qué estaba sumergiéndose en dicha técnica? Las manos de cualquier personaje representado en las pinturas, así fuera un santo o un simple mortal, estaban limpias de marcas. No había encadenamiento, ni compromiso, ni categorización. Un deseo inasequible para el mundo existente.

Pero en su investigación de antecedentes para calmar su inquieta mente, era necesario padecer ese despreciable recuerdo de lo inalcanzable de su anhelo.

— ¿Sabes de qué va el principio de Localidad Cuántica? —Levanta la mirada al instante. Una suerte que Brian le hubiera hablado, si no, caería en sueño en un par de minutos más. Niega, con la cabeza— Satisface la teoría de la relatividad y los eventos espacio-tiempo...

—Brian, hey —interrumpe John, con voz agotada. Se estira un poco mientras parpadea un par de veces—. No tengo idea de una mierda de lo que ven en astrofísica.

Brian May sacude su cabeza, por consecuente también sus rizos, alzando las cejas en una acción incrédula. Después le da una fugaz mirada a su reloj y decide comenzar a guardar sus libros—. Eres más inteligente de lo que piensas, John. Investígala, mañana me traes un ensayo sobre ella.

El castaño bufa, observando a su amigo ponerse de pie y colgándose su mochila al hombro, antes de irse le da una última mirada—. Yo opino que deberías dejarlo por la paz.

Se refiere al estúpido libro de arte. A los demás libros que tiene en pila a su lado de diferentes tópicos y a los otros más volúmenes que ha visto devorar al joven John en su análisis personal.

Una mueca. Agria, de sabor desagradable y experiencia molesta se dibuja en su boca, que en seguida abre para hablar—. Cuándo tu tengas el nombre de un hombre tallado en la mano y hematomas por golpes en la cara, me lo vuelves a decir.

—Lo tengo. —Se ríe, rayando en la amargura y aflicción, tomando desprevenido a su amigo, que lo observa aturdido—. Ambos. Suerte con tu investigación.

_John es un joven que no le encuentra nada de malo a ser callado._

Tampoco a ser paciente, ni retraído, ni minucioso. Con veintiún años y mucho esmero, consiguió aprender aunque fuese un poco a aceptar su identidad y esos rasgos que la mayoría de las personas consideraban una desventaja.

Tenía recaídas, naturalmente. A veces se aislaba por días cuando volvían a salir a flote las inseguridades de su niño interior, aunque retomaba el intento de escalar hacia arriba una vez se recuperaba lo mínimo. De eso entendió que se trataba su vida. Aun cuando no era justo.

Vivía en un mundo donde los tímidos tenían que seguir y asimilar a los extrovertidos, pero ellos no comprendían y poco les importaba atender a un introvertido.

John era un chico callado que estaba lleno de preocupaciones como esas. Sin contar su pequeño problema en el revés de su mano. Mas ser callado y todos los obstáculos que conllevaba aquello, ya no representaba un mayor problema.

—Disculpe. —Llama la atención el universitario, captando el interés de la bibliotecaria en turno—. ¿Dónde está la sección de física cuántica?

A pesar de que preguntó por la misma hace dos semanas, no lo recordaba a ciencia cierta. La mujer revisa durante un par de minutos en una nueva Macintosh, hasta que le entrega, escrito en una ficha, el número de los estantes de dicho tema.

Tercer piso, del estante treinta y cuatro al cuarenta y dos.

Al llegar a su objetivo después de trotar por las escaleras, no hay más que un alumno fisgoneando por las repisas, así que sin pena ni pérdida de tiempo, comienza a registrar los títulos para dar con uno que llame su atención.

—Esto es un lío, ¿no lo crees? —Una voz alta, extrañamente rasposa y agua, lo hace voltear a su derecha, abajo, para avistar a un chico rubio que estaba de cuclillas leyendo los lomos de los ejemplares—. Uno solo quiere saber algo de física cuántica y tiene que pasar media hora escarbando aquí.

—Tu... ¿Sabes algo del principio de Localidad? —cuestiona John, mientras ve como el otro coloca las manos en sus muslos y se levanta con un sonido agotado y le sonríe un tanto vanidoso.

—Ni puta idea, estas cosas solo las busco para impresionar a las chicas, tu sabes. —No, no lo sabía—. Pero, hay un libro de Einstein, de la mecánica cuántica y realidad física. De ahí saqué una teoría del entrelazamiento cuántico, eso las impresiona demasiado.

John asiente leve, frunciendo sus labios—. Comprendo, gracias.

_John es un joven que no le encuentra nada de malo a ser callado._

Lo disfruta, en las noches de otoño donde las gotas de lluvia se quedan impregnadas en el cristal de la ventana de su habitación y sigue cayendo el agua fuera, soltando una brisa fresca que se siente cómoda junto a su suéter verde olivo.

Pero John es un joven de gustos simples y tal vez inconvenientes, ya que antes de llegar por la tarde a su hogar, con el libro de física en su mochila, pasó a comprar un bote de helado de vainilla a un muy bajo precio.

Así que con cada cucharada recorría los párrafos del ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos, sobre su pecho, estando recostado de manera cómoda boca arriba, en su cama, y el bote sosteniéndolo entre el brazo y su tronco.

_Solo son siete personas correctas a las que debes de conocer para llegar a tu_ _alm_ _..._

_Hay un hilo rojo que sirve de guía a las almas gemelas destinadas a_ _encon_ _..._

_Siempre conoces a la alma compañera después de un_ _accident_ _..._

_Tres relaciones tendrás que pasar antes de llega..._

_Están unidos por polvo estelar, que en..._

_Todos conocen de niño a su_ _alm_ _..._

_Hasta que no estés prepa..._

_Los incrédulos_ _nunc_ _..._

_Tienes que pa..._

_Tu_ _alm_ _..._

Tonterías. Idioteces. Necedades. Frases ineptas que siempre escuchó en el camino de su vida. Claro, todo el mundo tenía un alma compañera, sólo los afortunados eran los que la encontraban, cada uno con una experiencia propia que entre la falsa idea de misticismo, compartían sus "pasos" a las personas desdichadas. A las cuales se les predestinada un futuro de fatalidad.

Miles de millones de personas no estaban relacionadas con el nombre que se pintaba en la cicatriz de su mano. Muchos no prestaban especial atención a esas cosas. Otros señalaban que esa era la razón de que la humanidad comenzara su decadencia moral.

Aunque la afirmación más latente de todos era que entre almas gemelas, los sucesos que ocurrían eran provocados por la energía de uno influenciando al otro y viceversa para, en algún punto si todo salía de forma correcta, encontrarse.

_"Dos objetos suficientemente alejados uno de otro no pueden_ _influirse_ _mutuamente de manera instantánea; cada objeto sólo puede ser influido por su entorno inmediato"_

A la mierda eso de estar conectado a una persona, exclamó.

Y a la mierda el destino, pensó John. 


	3. Vuelo glorioso de un ave en el cielo de un sueño

John entendía totalmente a Brian en el momento en que le sugirió buscar el principio de Localidad.

Fue como tomar a un niño que esperaba los regalos de Papa Noel y decirle que fuera a limpiar el baúl del ático y ahí encontrara su nuevo balón de soccer. Fue como decirle a la señora mayor que la leche que compra, asegurando que es cien por ciento fresca, en realidad apenas tiene como una tercera parte de producto puro. Fue como decirle a un anarquista que su utopía de mundo igualitario nunca pasaría porque es naturaleza que un hombre domine a otro.

Fue lo que John siempre supo, y su plan de encontrar a su alma gemela para partirle la cara por ser el culpable de que toda su vida haya sido una agonía, quedó descartado.

Así que después de un par de días procurando entender los principios, leyendo más cosas directamente relacionadas al tema y haciendo muchas notas en una libreta, terminó en una sola y única conclusión.

—No es predestinado —suelta en esa banca de la universidad, mientras Brian come sereno su ensalada sin siquiera voltear a verle—. No hay ni una energía que una a las personas, simplemente es un alma par y ya, todo recae en la casualidad y suerte encontrarla.

—Era broma lo de hacer un ensayo, ¿lo sabes? —dice el rizado.

El castaño rueda los ojos hacia arriba, prosiguiendo—. Encontrarla solo son casos aislados, yo estoy aquí, él podría estar en Bangladesh. O muerto.

Brian, con el mismo sosiego que lleva, pasa una servilleta por los labios curvos que forman una sonrisa mordaz y vuelve con John—. Eso fue... oscuro. Bien, Deacy, de todo lo que leíste, anotaste y me recitaste en esta hora, no escuché en ningún momento que mencionaras la No-Localidad.

— ¿La qué?

_"Llamado, y no aceptado, por Einstein –acción fantasmagórica a distancia–, el principio de No-Localidad establece que los objetos distantes sí pueden_ _influenciarse_ _directamente entre sí"_

Lo que explica que dos gemelos separados al nacer tengan intereses idénticos. Es posible que, a pesar de que uno creció en Londres y el otro en Colorado, les guste el color azul, ambos sean ingenieros y practiquen el esquí. Científicos se negaron a la No-Localidad argumentando que este tipo de influencia requería que la información viajara más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, algo que violaría la propia teoría especial de la relatividad.

Sin embargo, algunos otros físicos actuales están demostrando que la velocidad de la luz no es límite absoluto del mundo subatómico. Las moléculas en ciertas circunstancias no siguen las leyes de Newton, presentando efectos cuánticos no-locales.

John moría, recargado encima del libro, en el escritorio, observando la lluvia caer y lamentándose de que su bote de helado se haya terminado.

Tenía dos teorías. Dos afirmaciones científicas totalmente contrapuestas la una con la otra para intentar aplicar el concepto a las almas gemelas y, a pesar de que le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus notas y papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa, aún seguía atrapado en una encrucijada. Entre dos paredes inamovibles. Entre pensar en el destino o la casualidad.

¿O ambos?

Se levanta de golpe, sin que un ruido saliera de su boca para expresar la sorpresa de su idea. Entre la impresión se sacude una hoja que quedó pegada en su mejilla, misma que toma junto con un lápiz para escribir una simple frase:

**_"Dos objetos, suficientemente alejados el uno del otro, pueden llegar a_ _influirse_ _mutuamente_ _a_ _través de un sistema de situaciones caóticas surgido al intervenir el entorno inmediato"_ **

No era científico, ni siquiera un físico como su amigo, pero después de abarrotar su mente de información, al menos él podía convencerse de que su suposición tenía, en esencia, algo de sentido.

Así que el castaño, después de asegurarse que la hora que marcaba su reloj electrónico ya pasaba de las once de la noche, se estira en el banco. A la vez, estira los brazos para colocar los papeles sueltos bajo un libro de pasta gruesa. No le importa tanto tirar un par de lapiceros de ahí por el movimiento, tenía ya bastante sueño acumulado.

Y orando para que el insomnio no lo atacará con las mismas preguntas de siempre, los recuerdos vergonzosos de la infancia, algunos otros tormentosos o el repentino miedo a morir, cierra los ojos, hundiéndose entre las sábanas.

Al despertar, John lo hace antes de que la alarma del aparato inunde sus oídos.

Era de mañana, un tranquilo sábado sin compromisos fuera de uno simple. Tenía que ir a casa de Brian para ayudarle a un proyecto práctico que le había prometido hace un par de días. Así que era pertinente llegar puntual.

Más porque quería evitarse que su ruloso compañero lo viera con mala cara incluso antes de poner un pie en el verde césped de su casa. Así que sin más, se levanta. Descalzo, divisa una playera colgada en su closet y camina para tomarla.

Al perder el equilibrio, cae de lleno, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo de madera. Lleva una mano, quejándose. Observa hacia sus pies, donde un lápiz lo había desestabilizado. Sale un pequeño gemido doloroso, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a tropezones y golpes. Sin embargo, ese había sido fuerte y quería asegurarse de que nada grave hubiera pasado.

Entre protesta, se pone de pie, para bajar las escaleras con su pijama y buscar a su madre, la cual ya estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina.

— ¿Vas a tomar el desayuno antes de ir con Brian? —cuestiona ella, estando de espaldas mientras voltea algunas tiras de tocino en el sartén.

—Sí, sí, me caí y creo que me —relata, acercándose a su madre con una mueca en la cara por el padecimiento, logrando que ella le mirará atenta—. ¿Puedes ver si no me lastimé mucho?

—Dios, John, apenas son las diez de la mañana, ven aquí. —El chico ríe nervioso, pero se da vuelta y se agacha para quedar a una buena altura. Siente los dedos de su madre revisar entre el cabello y un golpecito llega junto con una risa—. No tienes nada, pero voy por un analgésico para el dolor.

—Okay —acepta—. Me encargo del tocino.

Después de tomar lo que le trajeron, ir a lavarse las manos por el aceite salpicado y volver para devorar el desayuno a costa de que iba tarde, sube a vestirse con algo sencillo, baja trotando de dos en dos los escalones, y sale por la puerta.

El ambiente gélido es latente, nada fuera de lo común a un sábado de marzo. Sin embargo, las aves salen aun, valientes ante la temperatura, que se sientan regordetas en los cables de los postes y las ramas de los árboles. ¿Quién sería tan afortunado como ellas? Las cuales solo esperan sosiegas a que las plumas se descongelen para emprender vuelo.

John lo desea. Que así fuese de fácil todo. Que despegar fuera tan sencillo. Una vida así de elemental. O al menos, no arrastrar con la condena de su aliento.

— ¿John? ¿John Deacon? —Una voz áspera interrumpe su camino.

Serena, como la parsimonia propia del dueño que los ojos grises del chico observa al levantar la vista y ver a un abrigado anciano. El cual lo escruta con sus entornados ojos, de arriba abajo. El castaño responde igual, intentando cavar en lo más incógnito de su memoria.

— ¿Señor Roberts? —Una sonrisa que suelta el señor junto con un suspiro, le confirma.

—Pensé que tu familia se había mudado —responde, acercándose un poco más, John puede ver el periódico que lleva bajo el brazo—. Es una grata sorpresa verte.

—Sí —suelta el chico, trabajando su mente a cien por hora para no permitir hacer incómoda la conversación— ¿De verdad me recuerda? Es que... me sorprende.

Un bonachón gesto aumenta en el rostro con arrugas—. Jamás olvidaría al pequeño niño que se quedaba esperando al final para comprar un helado.

John ríe algo, dejando escapar el vapor por sus labios y los ojos se encogen por una expresión sincera—. ¿Y vive por aquí, señor Roberts?

—Ah, sí. —Camino un poco más hacia el joven—. ¿Quieres venir? Tengo helado guardado, ¿quieres un par de paletas?

—No, no, no, señor, no quiero moles...

—No eres molestia, niño —interrumpe, caminando a lo que parece ser la dirección de su casa y John le sigue por detrás. Brian podría esperar un poco y lo compensaría con golosinas—. Paso por esta calle todos los días a esta hora para comprar el periódico en la tienda de la señora Hopkins, no te había visto nunca, por eso pensé que se habían mudado.

—Oh, entiendo. —John guarda sus manos en su pantalón de mezclilla a la vez que siguen por calles del barrio, cuales él no acostumbraba a pasar—. Realmente mi hora de pasar por aquí es más temprano, pero se me hizo tarde.

Palabras al aire recibidas por un movimiento de afirmación por la cabeza del hombre, no necesitaron más intercambios de ideas hasta llegar a la casa destino, después de alrededor de cuatro minutos caminando entre las calles frías del invierno de Londres.

John, antes de que su acompañante pudiera pronunciar una invitación de entrada, decide apelar a su prudencia y anunciarle que podía esperarle paciente en el jardín. No representaba ningún inconveniente el clima frío, incluso lo apreciaba, y el anciano, lejos de alegar contra su petición, sonríe con amabilidad, entrando a la casa.

El intercambio de los postres fue rápido, después una despedida no lejos del protocolo normal. A excepción que debido a la distancia, su parada del autobús quedaba un poco lejos y se aseguró, antes de irse, preguntarle al heladero sobre alguna parada cercana y confirmar las instrucciones.

Así que con más de lo que llevaba de casa, apresura el paso para llegar cuanto antes con su amigo y que las paletas de helado que llevaba en un gran recipiente de plástico, no sufrieran descongelación alguna. Aunque no le congoja, por el gélido ambiente natural.

_— ¡No, no, no! ¡Mierda!_

En cierto punto de la calle, escucha una queja a pocos metros pero su concentración se focaliza primero en las dos monedas que van rodando en dirección a sus propios pies, no obstante, una rejilla de drenaje estaba antes que él.

Un despunte de adrenalina jala su cuerpo para lograr pisar una moneda antes de llegar a sumergirse en un pozo sin fondo, pero no puede decir lo mismo de su par traviesa. Que entre los mismos refunfuños de pesar, cae con un sonido metálico y se pierde para siempre.

—Maldita sea, no puede ser. —Un cuerpo se pone a su lado, pero John mantiene sus ojos clavados en la alcantarilla, como si deseara que con ese movimiento, el dinero flotará y saliera de ahí.

Deacon se acomoda la caja de los helados entre el brazo y su torso, para bajar una rodilla contra el asfalto asegurando su posición. Busca debajo de su zapato, tomando la moneda entre sus dedos y con un ligero sonido de esfuerzo, levantarse.

—Aquí est...

—Oh, querido, muchas gracias. —El muchacho en aprietos libera una exhalación de alivio, al ver la libra que le extiende el joven. La toma, subiendo los ojos oscuros y exóticos que porta para posarse en el chico de mirada gris, como la luna—. Cada vez que digo en mi trabajo que el dinero es para gastar, no me refería a esto.

Los labios rojizos de aquel pelinegro de cabello tan brillante como las estrellas mismas, se juntan y se ríen en un gesto que intenta deshacer con su propia tensión. John por su parte, solo le ve como un simple espectador, quizás esperando algún plan de improvisto para sacar la moneda –aunque no veía la forma– o solo acompañar por cortesía.

—Bueno, una caminata larga me espera, no puede ser. —John parpadea un par de veces saliendo de su vacío y mira al chico que comienza a hablar—. Un gusto.

—Espe, espera —escapa su petición suave entre sus labios, que apenas puede detener al azabache que estaba a punto de girarse para irse—. ¿Es para el pasaje? Tengo monedas de sobra, puedo darte un par, ¿cuánto necesitas?

—No te molestes, cielo, solo son un par de monedas.

—Exacto, solo son un par de monedas, puedo darte unas —asegura John, con total buena intención en ese rostro tercio y casi infantil que llevaba. Era tierno, pensó el azabache—. No me es inconveniente.

—Si no lo hace, lo acepto. Solo una libra. —El castaño mete su mano al bolsillo, sacudiendo unas cuantas monedas que suenan con el característico tintineo al chocar, hasta que al tentar una del tamaño, la toma para sacarla y extenderla, recibida por el otro—. Enormes gracias...

Extiende la palabra, el chico comprende—. John.

La mano pálida se extiende una vez más. Una pequeña pizca de tensión que John nota, por ser observador, se refleja en los ojos del otro chico. No le quiere dar importancia mayor, después de frases repetidas como disco en su cabeza que le dicen que no tiene más relevancia, lo deja pasar.

Después de un par de segundos así, el azabache se apresura a tomar la mano, con pequeñas cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos, pero se golpea en la lógica. Era imposible, tantas veces le ha pasado que ya no quiere hacerse ilusiones, sin embargo, es inevitable.

Procede a realizar su sacrificio cada vez que conoce a alguien con el mismo nombre. Prometiéndose con el corazón, que sería la última vez en intentarlo—. Soy Farrokh... Pero dime Freddie.

John quita la mano como si acabara de tocar brasas hirviendo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue demasiado obvio su rostro de sorpresa genuina, entre una mezcla de azotadoras emociones que ni siquiera podía distinguir bien, que arrasan con su poca estabilidad mental como un remolino feroz.

Feroz como la ira que se acumula en su estómago, diciéndola con su boca entreabierta y sus cejas tensas. El puño a su costado se cierra, enterrando las uñas en la palma de su mano que comenzaba a ser más blanca por la falta de circulación de la sangre, la cual estaba inundando sus orejas como un instinto primario de la furia.

Pero John era un chico paciente, y respira. Una voz dentro de él le estaba gritando que se detuviera a pensar. A pesar de todas las burlas. Todos los golpes. Las docenas de personas insultándolo y otras más alejándose de él. Diciéndole fenómeno. Anormal. Marica. La cantidad de rumores que se expandieron por su colegio, por su barrio. El rechazo que le desgarró cada parte de su autoestima.

A pesar de eso, había una pequeña luz oscilando ahí, entre los ojos cristalizados y el chico que tiene adelante. Una chispa de esperanza.

— ¿Sufriste? —Los labios tiritan al susurrar la pregunta. El llanto lucha en contra del anhelo de salir. Sus luceros rojos representan el cansancio de los años— ¿Tu tambien sufriste?

Freddie está estático. La empatía crece en su pecho como una flor que esperaba un rayo de sol para salir de su capullo, pero el dolor de los recuerdos propios también lo destroza—. Sí, lo hice.

Él no era un chico de impulsos. Pese a ello, se abalanza a los brazos del mayor, que toma por sorpresa. Lo hace rodeando su torso tan fuerte, que puede escuchar exhalar a Freddie. No sabía que estaba haciendo. O tal vez eran demasiadas razones para hacerlo que no quería pensar en ellas.

No en ese momento. En donde sólo quiere volver a llorar como un niño que ocultaba su tristeza de sentirse solo y vulnerable en una amargura injustificada. Aunque cuando está a punto de hacer un ademán de separarse, unos brazos cálidos lo rodean.

En un momento que era casi nostálgico y mágico. Donde un par de jóvenes cansados de la crueldad del mundo se encuentran para reconfortarse. Donde creen que comparten su emoción. Sus sentimientos. El deseo latente de no separarse nunca más.

Pues así era, después de todo, son almas gemelas.

_Y John ama, después de una vida de dolor, siempre ser un niño muy callado._


End file.
